memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Eobard Thawne
Professor Eobard Thawne (c. 2524-May 19, 2381), also known as the Reverse-Flash, was a male meta-human speedster from the 26th century, a descendant of Eddie Thawne, a time criminal, and the former mentor/archenemy of Barry Allen/The Flash as well as an enemy of the Legends. Obsessed with the 24th century's Flash, Eobard recreated the accident that gave the Flash his powers and became a speedster himself. But after his very first travel back in time, Eobard learned that he was destined to become the Flash's archenemy and grew to despise the hero, attempting to prove his superiority as the Reverse-Flash and therefore became the opposite of his former idol. Since then, the two speedsters battled each other for many years, but neither of them were strong or fast enough to defeat each other. After learning the Flash's secret identity, Eobard traveled back in time to kill Barry as a child in an attempt to erase his foe but he was thwarted by the Flash of a later time who brought the younger Barry to safety. An enraged Eobard then killed Nora Allen and framed Henry Allen for the crime instead. However, Eobard lost his connection to the Speed Force, becoming trapped in the 24th century. Realizing Barry was the only way to return to his time, Eobard forged a life for himself as Dr. Harrison Wells, the director of S.T.A.R. Labs, and pushed through for the creation of a particle accelerator to ensure that Barry would become the Flash. This also caused the existence of countless other meta-humans. Posing as Wells, Eobard mentored the Flash and became the leader of a team he assembled to stop the meta-human threats, to increase his protégé's speed so that Eobard could use the hero's connection to the Speed Force to return to his own time. After his plan was exposed and subsequently foiled, he was erased from existence after Eddie killed himself to stop him. One year after his non-existence, Barry prevented Eobard from murdering Nora, creating Flashpoint and held captive for months. After realizing this mistake, Barry released Eobard, allowing him to kill Nora. As a result of being pulled out of the timeline, Eobard was spared from his fate and continued to exist as a time remnant, while his original actions remain intact. Due to his own nullified state of existence being an aberration, he was hunted by a Speed Force enforcer, forcing him to seek out the Spear of Destiny in order to restore his natural existence. Unable to find the object and outrun the enforcer at the same time, Eobard formed a supervillain alliance. Eobard and his co-conspirators eventually retrieve the Spear of Destiny, which they use to rewrite reality to their whims. Despite initially succeeding, his plan was foiled by the Legends who de-powered the object, and Eobard was killed by the Speed Force's enforcer as his non-existence resumed, restoring the timeline. Despite his erasure from existance, Eobard's time remnants are preserved throughout history by the Speed Force, keeping his past time travels intact in order to stabilize the timeline (where his manipulations of it spanning years) and prevent further paradoxes. Personality and traits |-|Younger years= In his younger years, Eobard was petty, somewhat short tempered and unstable. When Barry Allen found out Eobard's hatred was because he couldn't be just like the Flash, Barry expressed disgust, causing Eobard to snap, yelling that he's "become better than" the Flash, arrogantly stating he's the one person his nemesis can't stop. Learning that he caused such pain and sorrow to the Flash later in his life made Eobard giddy and proud of his life choices as the Flash's nemesis. Alhough polite, Eobard is also shown to be rather arrogant, self-righteous, overconfident, somewhat cruel and sadistic. These traits were evident during his first encounter with the Flash with Eobard believing the Flash couldn't keep up with him. Despite his superior speed, Eobard gets outsmarted, beaten unconscious and imprisoned. Upon meeting Cisco Ramon for the first time, Eobard is impressed by Cisco's powers, even curious, maintaining politeness for the most part. But he still smirked with sarcasm when Cisco taunted him of his imprisonment. Eobard is also shown to take great joy in mocking his enemies for their own actions' fallout, demonstrated when Harry Wells came to free him to be sent back to his own time so as to repair the timeline damage. In his younger years, Eobard had a scientific obsession with the Flash to the point where he reversed engineered the reaction which his idol's powers to give himself the ability to access the Speed Force. This obsession led Eobard to study the Speed Force and experiment its potential after gaining his powers. This eventually led him to develope technologies that not only help enhance his powers but also against other speedsters who oppose him which led him. Through his experiments, he was eventually able to discover his ability to time travel and began abusing this ability to the point where he was mostly unaffected by the changes he made in the past. Another notable personality trait is his deep and insatiable hatred for the Flash. Eobard admitted that he used to be a huge fan of the Flash, going as far as to find out how his hero came to be and how to become like the man, even succeeding in gaining super-speed himself. But realizing that he was fated to be his idol's greatest enemy caused him to go insane with hatred and rage, to the point he was determined to erase the Flash from existence, even going as far as to kill Barry as a child and killing Nora Allen when he failed to do that, partly out of rage but partly out of his strong desire to ward his former idol off from becoming the Flash. Eobard tends to justify his murders by stating that all those whom he had killed had already been dead for centuries from his perspective (such as Nora and Tess Morgan), not caring about his victims or seeing how his acts are harming the timeline. It's possible that his usage of his appearance-stealing cord on the innocent Harrison Wells would affect his personality along with his genetics as Eobard would later recall with apparent regret how he once felt rage every time he looked upon the Flash. |-|As Harrison Wells= Under his "Dr. Wells" façade, Eobard is a scientific genius responsible for numerous achievements in different fields of science. Wells had a large sense of respect from the scientific community, and was the very genius behind S.T.A.R. Labs' particle accelerator's existence that orchestrated the accident behind Barry Allen's powers. Distancing his "old contacts" (such as Tina McGee) and focusing on the particle accelerator's creation made them suspect that he's not the same man, but there was nothing definite to support this assumption. Eobard is a character of dual-identities towards Team Flash and himself as he openly appears caring and compassionate, guiding Barry's journey as the Flash, but had been shown to be willing to kill to ensure Barry's safety, and willing to sacrifice the meta-human prisoners to ensure this protection. Eobard is also willing to sacrifice other people with the particle accelerator's activation after being warned of a possible malfunction at Central City's risk, all to ensure Barry would be struck by the lightning bolt to turn into the Flash. Ultimately, he seemed to appear somewhat tortured, a combination of "losing" Tess Morgan, and the number of people killed because of the particle accelerator. He is shown to be a very secretive man, as not neither Cisco Ramon nor Caitlin Snow had ever visited his house, and had either killed or manipulated people to their deaths. However, he did seem to care about Team Flash's life, as he seemed nearly gave up his own life. He was willing to confront Farooq Gibran in a bid to divert from attacking Barry, Cisco and Caitlin, and protected Grodd from being tortured by Wade Eiling's inhumane experiments. Despite at first being tempted to kill Firestorm, Eobard decided to help separate into two people again. This can be either from the fact that killing Ronnie Raymond would cost Eobard the trust and respect of Barry, Cisco and Caitlin or the fact he genuinely had a change of heart. However, he had no initial problem giving up Martin Stein to Eiling and used this as an opportunity to re-fuse Firestorm. Though he is able to fool those who know him to an extent, he's not flawless in his deceptions as Tina could detect that he became a "different person" ever since Tess's death. Eobard can be seen as a man of sophistication as a man of the finer things in life, such as his own private collection of scotch, showing an interest in classical orchestra and was able to fluently speak in Latin, a trait he shared with Hartley Rathaway. Due to hiding behind his Wells identity, Eobard adapted and evolved every situation to better suit his agenda under his disguise and being Wells himself for fourteen years. Eobard has become even more skilled at plotting and manipulating since his time-travelling years, coming close to believing his own lies. He presents himself as a kind, humbled benefactor, even that is extensive to what situation better suits his multi-layered personality and he is more than capable of acting ruthlessly pragmatic to one which requires such behavior, even in front of his teammates at times. He rarely killed directly but preferred to silently bend others and systematically destroy any threats to his designs or life using his vast intelligence. Despite the genetic makeup and physical appearance of Wells, Eobard remains somewhat sadistic and unstable, shown by his numerous threats towards Joe West where Iris West would be in danger or Barry with the rest of Barry's loved ones whenever his plans start to fail, attempting to kill seemingly on a whim. He also continues to take great joy in mocking his enemies for their vain attempts to stop him and not understanding his plans, demonstrated with Hannibal Bates's impersonation and his reactivation of the particle accelerator. He expresses a bit of remorse for some of these murders (as seen with Simon Stagg), however, continues to justify his murders by stating that all those whom he had killed had already been dead for centuries from his perspective (shown with his killings of Cisco and Mason Bridge). Ultimately, there wasn't enough to dissuade him from returning to his own time by any means necessary, as Eobard kills Cisco due to finding out his secret despite viewing Cisco as a son. However, Eobard ended up taking on some of identity theft's personality traits, particularly his murder victim's love for Tess. Surprisingly, Eobard has an evidently calm attitude towards his situation. After discovering the only way to return to his timeline was to create a man who he once felt pure loathing, he found the situation almost laughably ironic, claiming this is fate's way to spite him one last time as the only reason he traveled through time was with the sole purpose of killing the youth that become his protégé. When his real personality is revealed to Team Flash, Eobard stated that everything he's done has made his own team's lives better, despite the fact that he had been selfishly using Barry to get back to his own time, and both Cisco and Caitlin were pariahs from the particle accelerator incident. This shows, even after fifteen years hiding behind a different identity, he remains a self-righteous sociopath that tries to justify his immoral actions. The best example of this is when Eobard found out he killed Cisco in an alternate timeline but didn't care nor sorry because he was certain he had a good reason for doing so. Eobard is also very laid-back about what happens to him, though this usually happened when he believed that his plan will not be affected. Even when confronted with the combined forces of the Flash, Oliver Queen and Firestorm, Eobard showed absolutely no signs of fear or concern and instead smirked, remarking "this would be fun". He also displays this apparent confront almost the entire time being thrown into the Pipeline anyway while showing his plans to S.T.A.R. Labs to help him return to his own time. While he originally hated the Flash, Eobard came to see Barry as little more than a means to an end but he grew to care for his protégé to look after as a student, and (in some ways) even as a son. Eobard believed that he could understand and empathize with the paternal love that Joe and Henry Allen had for Barry, initially disgusting his former protégé (though Barry later admitted Eobard may have been genuine). In spite of this, Eobard's pent-up rage and hatred for the Flash seemingly resurfaced when Barry reneged on their deal to go back in time to save Nora and Eobard returning to his own time in the future. This was evident when Eobard violently pummeled Barry just before vowing to kill not only the Flash but Barry's friends and Henry too had Eddie Thawne's suicide not erased the lives of Eddie's descendants that were also supposed to be Eobard's ancestors. Although seemingly calmed down shortly before fading from existence, he still used his last seconds to mock Barry about how his nemesis would get on and survive without him there to control. In his will, Eobard thought that Barry would never truly be happy, implying that his disdain for Barry may have never went away completely, yet he also acknowledged that the two of them were never truly enemies. As a favor, he gives a confession to his guilt in Nora's murder which frees Henry from prison, and allows Barry to inherit S.T.A.R Labs officially. This final, posthumuous act shows that Eobard does have honor in him in spite of all his villainous traits, and showed that he on a certain level genuinely cared about Barry's well-being. Suffice it to say, Eobard had an extremely complex psychological makeup, with an adaptable and malleable nature. He ranged from being a self-focused and egotistical sociopath of the highest order, to a truly compassionate and honorable man in his later years, albeit with a very twisted sense of honor. Overall, he was a very morally gray man, much less the monster that many people tend to see him as, and had shown himself as a very tortured man, cursed to fight his own hero and become the man's enemy. Ultimately, his motivation for all the good and evil he has done throughout fifteen years was claimed to be a return to his old life in the 22nd century, to leave the "barbaric" 21st century and come back to the people he cared about. In moments of desperation or with no foreseeable alternative than violence, he would have no problems with threatening or straight-up murder. |-|Post-Flashpoint= After being pulled out of the timeline, Eobard has shown contempt and ridicule toward Barry Allen. His hypocrisy is apparent when he refers to Barry as "the villain" despite Barry's timeline alterations were an attempt to fix the wrongs of Eobard's time travels in the first place. Ultimately, he might have been more worried about his own existence and wanting the remain in the Flashpoint timeline. Unwilling to let anything stand in his way, Eobard would cause multiple historical aberrations for the Legends to clean up on his quest to find the Spear of Destiny. Eobard has also shown a willingness to work with various terrorists/criminals, such as Damien Darhk, Malcolm Merlyn and Leonard Snart. He is so low on morals as had zero compunctions about double-crossing or even slaying the Nazis in 1942 with his own hands. Furthermore, it was Eobard who came up with Adolf Hitler's plan to nuke New York City in the first place for no discernible reason other than the possibility of gaining a part of the Askaran Amulet. He was also ready to provide Nazi Germany with his meta-human biomolecular enhancer that could allow the Nazis to win the war, all just to get a part of the Askaran Amulet from Baron Krieger. Eobard's relentlessness is shown further when he erases Rex Tyler from the timeline, showing his hypocritical nature previously with Barry. Since he clashed with Rex in multiple variations of the timeline, he did not care for the timeline damage that killing Rex preemptively would cause. While he modified his appearance-stealing cord to allow his identity theft victims (such as Martin Stein and John Swigert) to stay alive, Eobard presumably did this modification so his genetic disguises not remain permanent. Armed with the knowledge of the future(s), Eobard would show great pride and cockiness, creating an aura of the all-knowing mastermind around himself to both his enemies and his allies, goading Damien for more than forty years before finally revealing the possibility to change Damien's unlucky fate, acting condescending towards Malcolm yet amused at how a "pretty face" knows of the Askaran Amulet's lore, and thinking of Legends of being beneath his intelligence. However, he would also show himself eager to tell others of his knowledge of history and myths, detailing how the Askaran Amulet would help his allies find the Spear of Destiny. Eobard would often toy with his enemies. His more twisted and demented demeanor has been the most direct against Barry, he waited until Barry had "forgotten about" him and then laughing insanely upon realizing that he somehow avoided Flashpoint's dangers with his heroic counterpart's crude prison cell. Ultimately, he takes great pleasure and torment when he gets released by Barry for the timeline to be "restored" (despite the previous timeline also being a product of Eobard's machinations). Eobard would also taunt the Legends in particular, showing the group how easy it would be to slaughter them all at his full power, as he directly threatens to kill Jefferson Jackson and Amaya Jiwe, showed mercy to the Legends and his own rebelling co-conspirators in their new reality to serve as a means of punishing their defiance by forcing them to be trapped and powerless while telling his mutineers to "remember this mercy", and killing the Legends' aberrations. Despite his arrogant and overconfident character as a remorseless murderer and sociopath, Eobard's time remnant has shown a more contemplative, philosophical side with a certain degree of humanity. As he is met with another declaration of hate from Barry, Eobard replied that he too hates the Flash yet sometimes he wonders just which speedster is in the right, implying some hidden reasons to hate his nemesis that are much more grievous than those claimed by his younger self. Eobard would also claim to have fond memories of his alternate self's work alongside Caitlin Snow and Cisco Ramon, and did not see himself as an absolute monster in comparison with the monsters he has witnessed throughout centuries that he's seen through time travel, commenting this to Ray Palmer. Eobard is also not without fear, as he viewed Hunter Zolomon as a beast worse than even the Time Wraiths. He is shown to be in true terror, describing Hunter as one of history's "worst creations". With the knowledge of his ancestor's suicide and his own mortality, Eobard now wanted not to best the Flash but simply to continue living. In the rewritten reality, Eobard successfully stopped global warming, the melting of ice caps and the extinction of the polar bears, greatly enjoy this while leading at S.T.A.R. Labs without having to pretend to be Wells. However, the rewritten reality had all the heroes (including the Flash) killed off, thus the Legends had to undo Eobard's actions which ultimately undone when Hunter erased Eobard from existence. Powers and abilities Powers * Speed Force connection/Meta-human physiology: Replicating the circumstances behind The Flash's powers, Eobard gained access to the Speed Force, albeit his connection is actually the opposite in nature compared to Barry Allen's. Thus, his physiology has been greatly augmented to beyond peak human performance, letting him handle extreme physical exertion and performance. His powers as the Reverse-Flash make him arguably one of the most powerful characters known, with only the Flash capable of rivaling him. **'Accelerated healing factor:' The Speed Force in someone's blood gives it regenerative properties. Eobard's body heals much faster and more efficiently than a normal human. His wounds from being attacked by the "Man In Yellow" were completely gone without a trace afterwards, which he covered up by isolating himself to avoid speculation of any kind. After being viciously pummeled by the Flash of 2389 twice, he is able to recover as if he had never been hurt. **'Accelerated perception:' Eobard's speed also extends to his senses and mental capacities. He can take in information and process it at much faster rates than a normal human, as well as see and hear clearly when moving at super-speed. This ability allows Eobard to see the world as if it is in slow motion, which, combined with his physical speed, lets him perform thoughts and actions long before a normal human around him could even perceive them. When Barry was running at Mach 2, Eobard was able to follow these movements with ease, and does this again when Barry travels to the past under his guidance. **'Bodily vibration/Intangibility:' Eobard has the ability to vibrate any part of his body at different frequencies on command, with varying effects. When done, this is seen as a haze that normal people can't perceive clearly. It can also garble his voice into a deep growl to disguise. He can also seamlessly phase his arm through a person, killing them instantly without outwardly damaging them. By vibrating the cells in his body, Eobard can pass through people or objects unharmed. As Cisco Ramon remembered his own death at Eobard's hands, Cisco described Eobard as having crushed the heart with his fist, performing this same technique on Mason Bridge and Rex Tyler. This ability appears to have damaging effects on electrical equipment, as it shorted out Mason's computer. By vibrating rapidly, Eobard was able to reverse his modified appearance-stealing cord's effects, which the device could also do for him with a push of a button. **'Electrokinesis:' As a speedster, Eobard can produce powerful red electricity from his body. The intensity of his lighting is so great that the moment he arrived at the stadium for Barry's first fight with him, the electrical lights and video screens around it started glitching and flashing. Eobard is also capable of making his eyes glow bright red, which most likely is another effect of his electrokinesis. **'Enhanced strength:' The Reverse-Flash has displayed a degree of enhanced strength, exerting inhuman amounts of force without using his speed. He was also seen punching Mason which made Bridge go all the way up to the roof and as the man came falling down he once again punched his victim, making Mason go all the way across the room. From a stationary position, he was able to throw The Flash several yards away with one arm. As means of intimidation and/or restraining, he has repeatedly been shown able to easily hold down, or even pick up, a full-grown adult with a single hand, usually by their necks. He was also was able to effortlessly break a man's neck. Eobard's method of intimidation/restraining has been done on Rex in 1947 and Malcom Merlyn in the Vanishing Point, and method of breaking a man's neck has been done on Mercury Labs' various staff and the SCIS in 2380-2389, and government agents while protecting Damien Darhk in 1987. **'Superhuman agility:' Eobard possesses inhuman bodily coordination, balance, equilibrium and dexterity. He is able to change direction immediately, thus allows him to make sharp turns on city streets without sliding or losing his balance. **'Superhuman durability:' Eobard's durability is well-above that of human, able to endure attacks and exertions much quicker than normal and survive impacts that would be fatal or at least permanently disabling to normal humans. He was able to both withstand and quickly recover from pyrokinetic blasts from Firestorm on multiple occasions, being shot with multiple of arrows, and being pummeled by the Flash's enhanced strength and momentum. During his fight with the Flash, Firestorm and the Arrow, he also hardly fazed after falling from a building to land from several stories up unfazed by moving at super speed at the same time. **'Superhuman speed:' Eobard is able to move at levels of speed well above Mach 2.2, easily outpacing Barry's limit during 2380-2381. Using this speed, he can easily move on vertical structures and ceilings. Barry said that he's so fast that he could kill everyone in the police precinct in seconds. His tremendous speed was later revealed to be greatly influenced by tachyon particles in his body. As revealed by Caitlin Snow, this allows Eobard to with each stride his feet spend less time on the ground, thus propelling him forward much faster, similar to Hunter Zolomon with the Velocity serums. He is later shown to be able to effortlessly beat the Legends. It is possible after Barry's return from the Speed Force in that time Barry was described as the fastest speedster ever, in 2397 if the levels of speed of Barry are on at least the same as in 2390, Eobard must be at least as fast as Barry in 2390. ***'Aerokinesis:' Using his speed, Eobard can generate air flow as vacuums on various levels. He can create fierce waves and vacuums of air by shaking a body part very fast. His speed vacuum is very powerful, as he was able to blow Firestorm blocks away by rotating just one hand. ***'Speed mirages:' By using his speed to bounce back and forth so quickly, Eobard can create after-images with his speed, making it appear like he's in two places at once. This image is so realistic, human mind can't perceive the difference. ***'Superhuman momentum:' The Reverse-Flash can generate an inhuman amount of physical force from any part of his body, especially while using super speed. This allowed him to exert inhuman physical strength with almost absolute ease, commonly to restrain opponent at super speed and pinning them down with little effort, as well as to kill his opponents through high-speed collision. By channeling this force to his strikes, even The Flash was quickly pummeled and rendered unable to fight back despite healing powers. When he faced the Black Flash in 2425, Eobard punched with enough force to send the creature flying through several rooms before slamming against the far wall. He could also punch clean through people, as he did do impale Bridge on his arm and even to punch through his chest-piece of the A.T.O.M. Exosuit to tear out the Atom's heart from his chest. ***'Time travel/Chronokinesis:' Using the Speed Force, speedsters such as the Reverse-Flash are able to conduct chronokinesis, or temporal manipulation, which allows him to travel throughout time. Unlike users of the Speed Force, Thawne’s ability to travel through and manipulate time is more refined compared to other speedsters as he is easily able to drastically alter history and completely erase people from existence (other speedsters cannot change the past without dramatic consequences). This has also allowed Eobard to continue existing despite his ancestor Eddie Thawne killing himself before conceiving progeny. ****'Time remnant construct:' By shifting momentarily back in time, Eobard is able to "create" a time remnant. As each one is as real as the other, it allows Eobard to overwhelm his enemies with multiple copies of himself. ****'Retrocognition': As Eobard currently exists as a time remnant, it would appear that the Speed Force provides him with memories of his former life masquerading as Wells, as shown when his time remnant self reminsced about working with Cisco and Caitlin, something that most likely could not have happened in the Flash's original 2397 timeline. Although it's also possible that he used Gideon to experience or inform him of those events. ***'Superhuman reflexes:' Eobard's increased speed also augments his reaction time, allowing him to react to danger and events far faster than a normal human. **'Superhuman stamina:' Eobard's body can handle the stresses of superhuman racing without noticeable distress. His body's enhanced stamina allows him to function much longer than a normal human without getting tired or weak. Therefore, he is also adapted to the extreme amounts of force exerted on him while he is moving at super speed, as well as the extreme temperatures and lessened amount of breathable air. Abilities *'Expert computer hacker:' Eobard's shown to be a skilled computer hacker, being able to hack into the radio signals of multiple shuttles in order to destroy Hartley Rathaway's weapons. *'Genius-level intellect/Great business acumen/Master tactician/Manipulator/Leader:' Eobard was considered a genius in the more advanced era of the late 26th century which makes him potentially more intelligent than most if not all individual of the early 24th century. He has a superb knowledge of meta-human biochemistry and molecular structure, creating a biomolecular enhancer. He has also shown in-depth knowledge and understanding of time-traveling like the Time Masters. With this, he was able to effectively evade any encounters with a Time Wraith and confidently travel back over 150 years to change the past with no fear of affecting his own future, as well as to give the Legends trouble balancing the timeline. Eobard is a great tactician, as evidenced by him coming up with plans to help Barry Allen defeat the meta-humans. He managed to for nearly a year to prevent Team Flash from figuring out that he is the Reverse-Flash. Eobard is a capable manipulator, he managed to manipulate Tony Woodward and Hannibal Bates into helping him. Eobard is a skilled business man, as evidenced by the crucial role he played in Team Flash and creating the particle accelerator. Eobard managed to run S.T.A.R. Labs very successfully for 14 years, until the particle accelerator explosion incident caused the company to shut down. Eobard was later able to run S.T.A.R. Labs again after rewriting reality with the Spear of Destiny, having become a prominent figure in the world of business. He is also skill with contingency plans. Despite losing to The Flash, The Arrow, and Firestorm, set in place the necessary tools to force everyone to go back into the pipeline of S.T.A.R. Labs. *'Occult knowledge:' He also has knowledge relating to mystical artifacts. He knew that the Askaran Amulet was a Judeo-Christian artifact which acted like a compass for the Spear of Destiny as well as knew the object's divine capabilities. He even related some knowledge of the Fasces Axe which Damien Darhk was purchasing. *'Master engineer:' Eobard has shown to be very proficient in the art of engineering, being able to recreate the tachyon device into a Quantum splicer for Firestorm with Cisco, creating a ring which compresses and stores his suit, using futuristic technology to reactivate and modify the particle accelerator as well as creating his own Time Vault. Eobard also managed to modify the appearance-stealing cord to be nonlethal to the person whose appearance is being mimicked, however, it still caused the victim a great deal of pain, as this happened with Martin Stein. *'Skilled hand-to-hand combatant:' Though suffering a beating at the hands of the Flash from 2389 in his first encounter, Eobard eventually became an expert hand-to-hand combatant, fighting on par with the Flash of the future. Whereas the novice Flash from 2380-2381 relied primarily on speed to overwhelm slower opponents with random striking, the older Eobard was shown to be a very methodical fighter, striking at precise spots to systemically wear down his opponent. He easily defeated the younger Flash from 2380-2381 in multiple fights. Even when his speed was temporarily deprived, he was shown to be able to temporarily hold his own against decent fighters like Oliver Queen and Ray Palmer. *'Speed Force expert:' Eobard is shown to have great intelligence about the Speed Force and its usage. He has many times helped and guided Barry to use it better. He knew it has powers to create vacuums, move seamlessly pass through any solid target and was able to direct Barry on how-to use the Speed Force to time travel. He also used it fluently in combat, much better than Barry initially was able to due to a greater experience. He's also revealed he knows about time remnants, when he went up against the Legends. Weaknesses *'Anti-speedster weapons:' The Legends have an arsenal of anti-speedster guns, invented by Eobard himself, which would allow the user to momentarily slow Eobard down. However, Eobard showed himself resistant to the weapon, restoring his powers after mere moments. *'Nanites:' When he was shot with a nanite arrow, Eobard lost his powers for a short amount of time even though Oliver said it'd take away his speed for "quite awhile", and he could somewhat vibrate, allowing him to phase the nanites out of his body, instantly restoring his powers. *'Residual tachyon energy:' When Eobard is near a liquid, it floats in the air, giving a hint that he is present. This is caused by tachyons he is exposed to when working with them, helping him run faster. It can also be caused if Eobard has recently moved through time, as tachyons usually have this effect when around time traveling speedsters who have used this power or where temporal distortions have been, causing massive change in time and having marked the area to have tachyons. *'Time alterations:' While willing to make huge leaps through time and likewise meddle with events, Eobard still has a great respect and fear of time manipulation done recklessly. This is from fear of both undoing his own future and the existence of the Time Wraiths who act as guardians to the Speed Force's energy. Even more, now existing as a time remnant as his future self was erased from existence, Eobard is forced to constantly run, even through the timeline itself, to avoid getting killed by the relentlessly hunting of the Black Flash, of which Eobard is utterly terrified of facing. *'Irregular levels of gravity:' Eobard is unable to access his speed while in space or on the moon. While Ray Palmer suggests this is because of the lack of gravity, Eobard is still unable to phase or vibrate himself while tied up on the moon, which does possess a gravitational force. However, this may simply be because of the differing gravitational forces of Earth and the moon, meaning that Eobard would be able to phase in that particular level of gravity. Also, he needed to manually restore his normal appearance with the appearance-stealing cord instead of vibrating on his own power. He can however still access his speed and phasing abilities to its fullest abilities when Earth-level gravity is artificially replicated (e.g. on the Waverider). *'Carbine:' Like Barry, Eobard has difficulty phasing through carbine. *'Extreme cold:' Much like other speedsters, Eobard seems to be weakened or at least momentarily stunned when exposed to an extremely cold environment. This was proven when Leonard Snart's Cold Gun knocks Eobard unconscious for a short period of time. *'Mortal wounds:' Despite his accelerated healing, he can still be killed by massive damage done to vital organs like his heart or brain. This was seen when Black Flash drove a hand through Eobard's chest and impaled his heart, killing Eobard and erasing him from existence as well. Former weaknesses *'Speed Force connection flux:' While originally having access to the Speed Force similar to Barry Allen, Eobard severely damaged his connection to the Speed Force from having traveled back in time to kill Barry as a child, due to altering the youth's future destiny as the Flash and damaging Eobard's own past. While later regaining his super speed and most of its related powers, he still lacked a proper connection to the Speed Force, rendering him unable to travel through time and stranded in the distant past. At the same time, his recovered speed was unstable, randomly working, and also appeared to effect his ability to walk. To compensate somewhat, Eobard relied on the tachyon prototype to stabilize his powers for longer durations. However the version of Eobard that now exists after Flashpoint never experienced these damaging event and thus is able to use his powers to their fullest with ease. Equipment *'Earpieces:' On his suit's cowl, there are two lightning-bolt shaped earpieces, also similar to those on Barry Allen's Flash suit. *'Gideon:' Eobard uses Gideon, an advanced artificial intelligence created by Barry Allen, to aid him during his travels through time. *'Reverse-Flash ring:' Eobard owns a ring with a Reverse-Flash lightning-bolt symbol on it that can open secret rooms within S.T.A.R. Labs. He uses it to open up a wall that contains a mannequin which his Reverse-Flash suit is draped over. Eobard is able to hold his entire costume in his ring, and shoot it out of the top, allowing him to change into it at super speed and always have it ready for wear. *'Reverse-Flash suit:' Eobard wears a protective suit while acting as the Reverse-Flash, to hide his identity from his victims. It is similar to the Flash's future suit, but only reversing the colors (red to yellow, white to black). *'Various future technologies:' Eobard has several devices and gadgets from his time at his disposal. Some have been displayed and their functions have been shown, though there are those that are still unknown. **'Appearance-stealing cord:' This device has two cords that are connected to two organisms, corroding one while transferring that one's genetics (especially phenotypes) to the other, allowing the survivor to physically resemble the other in every way. Eobard used this to physically become Harrison Wells but also gained his victim's memories and love for Tess Morgan. After Flashpoint, Eobard modified this device (or an identical one), which allowed it to be used without killing the person he uses it on. Due to this modification, Eobard is no longer trapped in that person's appearance, and can revert to his normal appearance whenever he chooses by vibrating his cells. Eobard used this modified this device on Martin Stein. **'Biomolecular enhancer:' Eobard gave this to the Nazis in 1942 as a bargaining chip to get something in return from Adolf Hitler. It was used to mutate Baron Krieger into der Übermensch. Ray Palmer modified Eobard's enhancer into a drug to cure Nate Heywood's hemophilia. As a result, Nate has received meta-human powers of his own as Steel. **'Watch:' Eobard has a futuristic watch which can indicate whenever the Speed Force enforcer is near. Former equipment *'Tachyon device:' After his connection to the Speed Force began fluctuating, he stole this device from Mercury Labs, using it with the intentions to get faster and stabilize his fluctuating Speed Force connection for longer durations. However, once the effects of this device could no longer help him, he converted it into a Quantum splicer for Firestorm. *'Wheelchair:' After the particle accelerator exploded, Eobard pretended he became paralyzed in his legs to hide his identity from the team. In addition, a device was stored on the underside of the wheelchair that was charging his super speed which Cisco Ramon eventually discovers. After his identity was revealed to Team Flash, Eobard abandoned this wheelchair which is currently in S.T.A.R. Labs. Category:Meta-humans Category:Humans Category:Vigilantes Category:Speedsters Category:Doctors Category:Legion of Doom members Category:Team Flash members Category:Erased Category:Professors Category:Scientists Category:Time travellers